a day in the park, what could go wrong?
by Taikari
Summary: like the title states it. My first fic,and its a Taikari, incest ( tai and Kari).......read and review..plz


This is a taikari, so if you don't like, then leave.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, much less digimon, or any of its characters  
  
I fixed some of the spelling mistakes I made before ( not all)  
  
The hole gang was walking trough the park, all talking about none important things, because, mainly, they had defeated the Digimon Emperor, and now he was on his side. Kari was up head, thinking by herself.  
  
They soon found a park, and a good place were to sit, and enjoy the picnic they had planned out. They were all talking to each other about stuff that had happened in the last couple of days. Soon though, the older group was telling the younger group about their fight in the digital world, and how they had defeated the dark masters, and about some humiliating moments, they had shared.  
  
It was Tai's turn tell about the story, and throw in a couple of jokes about it too.  
  
The whole time, he noticed, that Kari was looking at him strangely, as if he had something on his face, this made him quite uncomfortable, but he could manage.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I didn't know what exactly, but something about Tai drew me to him. As he told his story, I couldn't help but look at him at, how his face reacted with specific tales. I couldn't hear what he was saying, I was lost in his eyes, and when he looked at me, an involuntary blushed spread trough my face, I immediately looked away, trying to hide my face from him, but why,…… he was my brother, why would I feel ashamed of his eyes on me. I'm scared, I feel like a little girl with a crush on this one boy, but this boy, is my brother. My feeling for him begun to chance that day, I would blush every time he would look at me, and I tried to stay away from him, but it was hard, something kept driving be to him.  
  
Soon we were playing around, some kind of tag game. Tai was it, and he was chasing every body, as they run scattered every where through the park, off course, I was left the closest to him, and as he saw it, I was easy prey, he went for me. I ran playfully, trying not to get caught, but it was useless, he was much faster, and athletic than me, and he soon caught me, and in his strong arms, we fell to the ground, were he ticked me for a while, until, his eyes caught hold of mine, and we stopped what we were doing, and stared at each other for a while. I knew then, that I had fallen for him, my own brother, which I loved in an other form.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I begun to chase Kari around the Park, and, I soon caught her, she resisted, but I tacked her in my arms, and soon found myself ticking her, she laughed hard, but then, something about her big brown eyes seized mine, and I lost myself, in her eyes. I stopped what I was doing, and merely stared at her, her eyes, which I started to love. I felt shame, guilt and happy at the same time, I had just found, my love, I was happy for that. But my love was my sister, and that made me feel ashamed, and guilty.  
  
Suddenly I felt two little hands around by back, and then I noticed, I realized, that she was wrapping her hands around me. I too found myself slipping my hands around her back. I stated to lean closer too her, a totally involuntary movement, as my grip around her became tighter, as I drew her closer to me. I found her face, and soon I brushed my lips against hers, that, action alone made my crazy, I wanted more of her, but then, I heard someone coming. I quickly, yet very reluctantly got of her, as I got off her, I whispered in her ears words that I didn't know were they had came from, but they did.  
  
Normal pov  
  
The others were coming back, wondering what had taken Tai so long to catch Kari. They came back to see Tai getting up, apparently, he had caught her. They played around some more, but they noticed that Tai and Kari were acting kind of weird around each other. After a while they stopped playing and ate their food, all the while, They never looked at each other Kari and Tai that is.  
  
Soon it got late, and they all headed to their perspective homes. They all said their good byes to each other, and they left to their houses.  
  
Tai and Kari made their way home, the whole time, they didn't make eye contact, nor did they speak about what had happened. They though the other would forget, and that they would be off the hook. They each thought that it was them who had done, started what had happened in the park, they though that they were guilty for what had happened. So to them it was best to be quite, and hope the other had forgotten about it.  
  
They finally got home, and they went to their respective rooms, to think about their new discovery.  
  
Tai POV  
  
We didn't talk in our way home, and when we got home, I immediately went to my room, to think, I needed time for myself, and my thoughts. "why did I "almost" kiss her" I thought as my anger got the best of me, and I punched the wall. "damn I hope she forgets, What kind of brother kisses her sister. I hope he thinks it was on accident" I kept thinking, blaming myself for liking… no loving some one who would never, ever return those feelings for me.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
" why, why, why , Why in the hell would I kiss my brother for. I just hope he thinks its was an accident." I said to myself, but I knew why, because I loved him, I truly did. I kept wishing that he would forget. I kept hearing his whispered in the park, We need to talk he had said, but I just hoped that he would forget. I kept wishing until I fell asleep.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
  
  
Kari's POV  
  
Apparently, my wish had come true. Tai hadn't talked about what had happened in the park. He had forgotten. It had been two weeks since that day in the park, and slowly I think thing between my and him were begging to go back, to what they used to be.  
  
I got up, it was a beautiful Saturday morning and I quickly went to my desk, and after looking trough the bottom of it, I found my hidden Dairy. I quickly opened it and checked my last entrances, where I had written my feeling for him, and what had happened in the park that day. Today I would write  
  
Today I'm going to visit T.K in hopes pf getting my brother of my head. Damn even thinking of Tai makes me blush. Why do I love him so much, his my brother. OK today, its has been two weeks since that happened, and I think he has forgotten for sure, so I better forget about him to.  
  
But I can't hide my feelings for ever, its killing my slowly, I can't take it much longer, I need to tell him. I feel like him going to die. Before, I was just pleased with looking at him, when he didn't notice, but now, I what more. Can't he tell how jealous I look every time I see him with that soccer/ tennis freak, Sora, damn…… why do I have to love him, why did he have to be my brother.  
  
I wrote more in my entrée, but it just kept insulting Sora, or Mimi. I closed my dairy, and hid it again, and got out of my room to the bathroom, where just then he was coming out. My though went bezerk, when I saw him getting out of the bathroom, my face blushed, at the site of him with out a shirt, he had just taken a shower, and was coming out, only wearing a towel around his waist. I could only stand there as he got out, and headed to his room, as if nothing was wrong. In fact nothing was wrong, except for me.  
  
I entered the bathroom, and I myself went to take a shower. I got out a couple of minutes later, and went to my room, to get ready to go out. I exited my room once again, and headed to the living room, where I saw Tai setting quietly on the couch, watching TV, a documentary on animals. He seemed very peaceful as he watched, something I rarely saw. Yet in that position, he looked very appealing. I glanced to the kitchen to see what I would eat for breakfast. I found nothing on the table, only a note, that our parents had left us, it basically said that they left early, that they left money, ( which Tai must of already taken) and that they would be back in one or two days. It also said to do our homework, be good, and it said, Tai take good care of your sister on the end. I looked back at Tai who had gotten up and took the Keys to the house, and the keys to the Car they left him. He had gotten his driving license about 5 days ago and he already had permission to drive, he was 17 now. And I was 13 almost 14, something else that prevented my from liking him, AGE.  
  
I didn't know what he was doing until he finally told me " Hey sleepy head you coming, for breakfast" I only nodded as I fallowed him out the door and we left to a restaurant I presumed, to get breakfast. He drove very calmly, and we talked very little, but after a while, we were talking more, and laughing more.  
  
I was surprised that we stopped at an ice cream shop for breakfast, "were eating here" I asked a little to optimistically, he chuckled and said " its not every day that I get to spoil you" he said as we went to order what we wanted.  
  
Normal POV  
  
They spent the rest of the day together, talking about little thing, and all the while it seemed that nothing was wrong with this pair, this brother and sister. It soon got late however and darkness fell fairly quickly, as they headed back home.  
  
Once they got home they both seemed pretty awake still. But they came to the conclusion to go and rent a movie, and call for pizza for dinner. And so Tai went to get 2 or 3 movies, while Kari called the pizza.  
  
After a while, Tai came back, and soon after that the pizza got home. So they took it to the couch, and place one of the movies in.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
So we were there sitting on the couch, watching a movie, while eating pizza. A perfect picture for a normal brother or sister who are left alone in the house for more than one day. After we got through the first movie, and were watching the second one, I felt pretty tired, and without realizing I later found myself leaning on him, my head on his chest/shoulder, and my legs were on the other side on the couch, one of his leg was on the couch, and the other was also on the couch, we were in a cuddling position in the couch. I blushed slightly at the tough of it, but quickly composed myself. After a while I kind of dozed of, but only for a couple of minutes, when I woke up, he too had fallen sleep, and he had wrapped his hand around my waist, and I had wrapped my hand around him.  
  
" how do I get myself in this situations" I though as I looked at his peaceful face he was sleep, Regretting it, I quickly, yet slowly, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and I think I saw a smile form on his sleeping face, but I can't remember, since I too feel under the spell he was in, and fell sleep next to him.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I woke up, I had felt something touch my cheek, but found nothing but my sleeping sister, I looked around, kind of confused, but I knew then, that I had to get her to bed, so I slowly lifted her in my arms, and carried her to her room, I some how managed to open her bed, with me carrying her, and I tucked her in. For some reason I studied her, in her sleep.  
  
Damn did she look cute, maybe that was the main reason why I had fallen for her. I looked at her for quite a while, all the time admiring her beauty, and realizing why I had fallen for her so badly. I loved her, but I knew she wouldn't love my back, for one reason, I was her brother, and for another, I was 4 years older than her.  
  
I turned away from her and was heading out when I bumped into her desk, then I heard something fall, I looked down to find her diary. I opened it and read her last entrees.  
  
I couldn't believe it, she actually loved my, what were the chances of that. I read some more, and I knew she really loved my, since that day in the park.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I woke up at the sound of something falling, I found myself on my bed, and I saw Tai kneeling down, and reading, MY DAIRY, I couldn't believe it. I slowly got up. I headed his way thinking of excuses, I reached him and he turned around, I couldn't bare to see his face so I looked at the floor. And tried my best to tell him  
  
" did you read it" I asked him, I could tell by his silence that he did, he then asked my " do you really" I looked at the ground as I answered him " Yeah, and I understand if you hate me, or think I'm disgusting, for loving my own my brother…" I was going to continue, when I felt one of his hands push my face upward, and the other one moving it to the right so I would face him, then he said word, which I though I never hear, " I feel the same way, you know" he said, and before I could answer him, I felt his lips come in contact with mine, I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up a, as he carried my back to my bed where he laid me. I felt him around me as he kept kissing me, I felt perfectly alive, and happy. As much as I wanted the kiss never to end, my need of oxygen betrayed my as I pulled away slowly. To hear him say " I love you" we kisses almost all night, and then I fell sleep in his arms, like I had dreamed of doing since that day in the park.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
She had fallen sleep on my arms; she looked so peaceful in her dreams, as if something heavy had been lifted from her chest. I studied her for quite some time, until I almost fell sleep, I knew it wouldn't be right to fall sleep on her bed next to her, and the possibility of our parents coming back, were still a hold. If they came back, and saw my sleeping on her bed, by her, with my arms around her, and hers around me, that wouldn't paint a pretty picture for them.  
  
I slowly removed myself from her, and then even more quietly, not to disturbed her sleep I left her bed. I made my way out, finding her journal on the ground. I smiled at the site of it, as I bent down and picked up the book that had brought us together. I place the book on its rightful place, and then I exited her room, heading for hers.  
  
I crept into my room, and slowly fell sleep under my sheet, while all the time thinking of her. I already missed her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next Day, Morning  
  
Kari POV  
  
I had head the most wonderful dream ever, Tai had found mine diary, and then he had told him that he loved him, and then we kissed, and then, we fell sleep on my bed, side by side. I tough how real it all seemed, I even tough it was, so I decide to kind of check it. I got up and searched for my diary, that was left on the floor, if the dream, was true.  
  
I scanned my room, but didn't find anything, I then checked its hiding place, to find it had not been moved since the last time I wrote on it. A frown spread trough my face, Ha I had almost believed my dream, and that Tai loved me.  
  
I left my room, and headed to the kitchen, to clean up the mess we did the other day. I started cleaning the table in front of the couch, and threw all the trash on the trash can. I then went to the living room, where I saw a piece of pop corn, I was about to bent over to pick it up. That when I felt two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, I gave out a little squeal, I really didn't know who it could be. I heard a familiar voice over my hears, and then he turned my around. I recognized the face immediately, It was Tai, but no sooner, than I could I yell at him for scarring me half to death, did he planted his hand around my waist. I was about to protest, to tell him what the hell was doing, that he planted his lips on my lips, and kissed my very passionately, Yet all I could do was just stand there, under the spell of his lips.  
  
After a while he pulled back, kind of scared, because of my not kissing him back, That when I remembered my dream, it had been real after all. I could hold myself, as I saw his worried face. I felt sorry for being cold toward him.  
  
I was happy, it hadn't been a dream after all, and my happiness was expressed, by me jumping, literary, on him, I wrapped myself around him, leg around his waist, as he caught me, and I caught his lips by surprise.  
  
A second later, we were on the couch, desperately kissing each other, as if it was the last kiss we would share.  
  
Tai POV  
  
After, I head surprised her with a kiss, which she didn't return, She suddenly jumped on my, and kissed my very deeply. I guided us to the couch, where we kissed for a long while. I was very happy by the affection that she showed towards me and I slowly stated to cares her back. I then slipped my tongue into her mouth, and deepened the kiss, and her response was which I had hoped for, she slipped her own tongue into my mouth as I heard a slight moan escaped her mouth. I later, went with my kisses to her neck, when she moaned even more, at my soft touches.  
  
She slowly started, to unbutton my shirt, in between her kisses, and I slowly started to lift her shirt, but just before I could get it before her head, towards my prize, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got of from her, and re-buttoned my shirt, as she in turn quickly reposition her shirt, and I made my way to open the door. But before, I could Kari stopped my hand, and kissed me before I could open the door, a quick kiss, to tantalize me. Then she giggled, and turned around giving me a sexy look.  
  
I snapped from my state of mind, recomposed myself into opening the door, I was expecting to see our parents there, trying to open the door, or looking for their own copy of the key. But it wasn't them, it was T.K and Davis standing there fighting each other, looking for Kari of course, as always. I gave them an evil glare, mostly for stopping what me an Kari were doing, yet I was grateful for them stopping us, otherwise who knows what would of happened.  
  
I turned my back on them, as I called Kari, " hey Kariii, you got a pair of visitors" I said a little to cold, I knew I was getting jealous already and way overprotective. They waited for me to let them in, but I wasn't about to do that. Soon though, Kari came to the door. She had a veryyy cute smile on her face when she face me, I blushed.  
  
As always Davis was beginning to say, Kari was his GIRL, I had a good mind of telling him off as I grabbed Kari and kissed her in front of them, but I decided to do that later on, heh heh.  
  
Kari, walked out to the "porch thingy", or what ever they call that little space outside the apartment door. Where she went out to talk to the guys, of course, being who I am, I fallowed them and stood between them as they talked. They (T.K and Davis) rambled on for quite a while, never stating why they had come. They were uncomfortable with me being there, being under my watchful eye they would do anything.  
  
Then one of them had enough courage to tell us why they had come. Ironically enough it was T.K, not Davis, who owned the crest of courage.  
  
" Any ways" he said, while scratching the back of his head " we came to settle this thing for once and for all" I was surprised, at the calmness of his voice " whodoyoulikebetterDavis or me" he finished, his voice had lost all courage, and he had barely been able to tell her that.  
  
Kari just stood there, thinking of an appropriate answer to give, " that soooo considerate of her, that why I like her" I said to myself, with a very dumb voice, I almost laughed at myself.  
  
" well I don't know what to say…" she answered them in a very compassionate word " so I'll show you instead" her voice had changed to a more mischievous character, as she turned to me and jumped into my arms, and kissed me. I almost fell, I never expected her to do that, but I went along, heh heh , oh how I whished I had a camera handy today.  
  
She gracefully let go of my lips, and leaned on me, as I wrapped my left hand over her waist. " well I'm flattered by you guys, but as you can tell I'm already taken" she said, " and she mine, and you guys can't have any of her" I finished, a little childishly as I hugged her, making sure they got the picture.  
  
We turned around, and reentered our apartment, and as I closed the door behind me, " sorry, bye" Kari said.  
  
We went back inside, and sat on the couch, I huddled next to her, as we watched a movie, and the rest of the day, we spent at home, talking and telling each other how we felt.  
  
At night, when I went out to take out the garbage, I bumped into two figures. T.K and Davis hadn't moved a muscle since we told them. Their arms were hanging, nearly touching the floor, and their jaws were still widely opened, their jaws were touching the ground, " poor guys" I tough as I went back inside, to my waiting angel Kari.  
  
  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING, RUN OUT OF IDEAS. AND I'M KIND OF TIRED TOO.  
  
MAYBE I'LL WRITE A SEQUEL, OR MAYBE ANOTHER STORY.  
  
TILL NEXT TIME.  
  
And don't forget to Review 


End file.
